Enterprise (NX-01)
Para su contrapartida del Universo Espejo, véase ISS Enterprise Una de las naves espaciales más importantes en la historia interestelar, el Enterprise (NX-01) fue la primera nave de clase NX lanzada por la Flota Estelar Terrestre en 2151. El Enterprise confirmó a la Tierra Unida como una fuerza interestelar legítima y causó una revolución sin precedentes en las facciones políticas de los cuadrantes alfa y beta, allanando el camino para la creación de la Federación Unida de Planetas. Historia El Enterprise fue la primera nave de la Tierra equipada con el motor warp 5 de Henry Archer. No obstante, la nave no estaba tan avanzada en otros aspectos. No contaba, por ejemplo, con rayos tractores, a pesar de que las naves vulcanas de la época sí disponían de ellos. En su lugar el Enterprise usaba un garfio magnético. También fue la primera nave terrestre en estar equipada con un transportador capacitado para organismos biológicos, aunque era un prototipo y debido a sus numerosos fallos (ENT: "Strange New World", "Vanishing Point") sólo se utilizaba como última opción. Normalmente para trasladarse se utilizaban las lanzaderas. Después de cada uso los pasajeros y tripulantes tenían que pasar por una cámara de descontaminación. La tripulación estándar del Enterprise era de 83 personas. A excepción de T'Pol, una vulcana, y Phlox, un denobulano, todos eran humanos. Las mujeres representaban aproximadamente un tercio de los tripulantes. (ENT: "E2") Lanzamiento y primeras misiones El Enterprise fue lanzado desde el Complejo Warp 5 el 12 de Abril de 2151, bajo el mando del capitán Jonathan Archer. El lanzamiento ocurrió tres semanas antes de lo previsto debido a la necesidad de devolver a un klingon herido, Klaang, a su mundo natal en Qo'nos para recibir el tratamiento médico adecuado. Esta decisión fue duramente criticada por el embajador vulcano Soval, quien creía que la humanidad no estaba preparada para salir al espacio. No consiguió que abortasen la misión, pero sí que pudo llegar a un acuerdo con la Flota Estelar Terrestre. A cambio de las cartas estelares vulcanas, forzaron la presencia de la sub-comandante T'Pol como observadora en la nave, en contra de la opinión de Archer. (ENT: "Broken Bow") El prematuro lanzamiento de la nave impidió que el puerto espacial acabase todos los trabajos a tiempo: los torpedos espaciales no fueron calibrados y no se llegaron a instalar los cañones fáser. Los torpedos espaciales tuvieron que calibrarse en medio de una batalla en mayo de 2151 (ENT: "Fight or Flight") y la nave sólo sobrevivió gracias a la intervención de los Axanar. Los cañones fáser no se instalaron hasta septiembre de 2151 mientras combatían con un enemigo desconocido. (ENT: "Silent Enemy") Cancelación del programa y misiones posteriores En marzo de 2152, la misión del Enterprise fue cancelada cuando una de sus lanzaderas pareció ser la causante de la ignición del gas de tetrazina en la atmósfera de Paraagan II, matando a 3,600 colonos. Este hecho, junto con otros como las acciones en otros planetas incluyendo P'Jem y Tandar Prime, fue el causante de que el Consejo de la Flota decidiese el regreso del Enterprise a la Tierra. El embajador Soval recomendó que la humanidad debía esperar otros diez o veinte años antes de intentar otra misión de exploración espacial. No obstante, cuando se reveló que el accidente había sido provocado en verdad por los sulibanes, Archer pudo convencer con la ayuda de T'Pol a la Flota y al Alto Mando Vulcano para que pudiesen continuar su misión. (ENT: "Shockwave, Parts I and II") En abril de 2152, el Enterprise sufrió serios daños después de entrar accidentalmente en un campo de minas romulano. (ENT: "Minefield") Afortunadamente, una nave telarita les proporcionó las coordenadas de un complejo de reparaciones automatizado, aunque se vieron forzados a destruirlo para poder escapar de él. (ENT: "Dead Stop") Un inyector de plasma falló poco después, siendo necesario un viaje al mundo natal de los kreetassianos para obtener otro. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") En busca del arma Xindi Después del ataque Xindi a la Tierra en marzo de 2153, el Enterprise fue llamado de vuelta a casa, llegando el 24 de abril. Aprovechando su estancia en la Tierra, la nave fue equipada con los nuevos torpedos de fotones, una mejora del traductor universal y un nuevo centro de mando. Fue lanzada de nuevo con la misión de ir a la Expansión Delphic en busca del arma Xindi. Para ello se unió a la tripulación un destacamento de MACOs. (ENT: "The Expanse") La búsqueda de los Xindi fue larga y peligrosa, llegando a durar casi un año. El Enterprise estuvo en grave peligro la mayoría del tiempo que pasaron en la Extensión debido a las anomalías espaciotemporales generadas por las esferas. (ENT: "Anomaly") Se descubrió que mediante el trellium-D se podía proteger la nave de las anomalías, pero desgraciadamente el trellium degradaba las vías sinápticas de los vulcanos y el capitán Archer se negó a dejar que la subcomandante T'Pol abandonase la nave. (ENT: "Impulse") En febrero de 2154, el Enterprise determinó la localización del arma Xindi en el Sistema Azati Prime.(ENT: "Azati Prime") Allí la nave sufrió graves daños debido al ataque de varias naves Xindi. La principal bobina warp fue destruida, daño que requirió acciones drásticas por parte del capitán Archer para poder repararlo.(ENT: "Damage") La nave aún habría sufrido más daños en la Expansión de no ser por la intervención de una versión futura alternativa del Enterprise, cuando ésta viajó 117 años atrás en el tiempo al usar un corredor subespacial. (ENT: "E2") Finalmente el Enterprise pudo cumplir con éxito su misión de destruir el arma Xindi, aunque el capitán Archer fue dado por muerto. La nave volvió a la Tierra en un Crucero Xindi-acuático al final de su misión, aunque hubo un leve desvío que les llevó a una versión alternativa de 1944. Con la ayuda de Daniels pudieron escapar de él. Durante esta misión, Archer retomó el mando de la nave después de evitar el intento de Vosk de volver a su propio tiempo, acabando así con la Guerra Fría Temporal que durante tanto tiempo había plagado la misión del Enterprise'. (ENT: "Zero Hour", "Storm Front, Parts I y "II") Véase también: Búsqueda del arma Xindi Después del retorno a casa Los tripulantes del Enterprise fueron recibidos como héroes cuando volvieron a la Tierra, especialmente el capitán Archer, nombrándose varios colegios con su nombre. La nave fue mejorada de nuevo, incluyendo una nueva silla para el capitán, mejoras en el transportador y los paneles de las puertas repintados. (ENT: "Home") En mayo de 2154, un grupo de rebeldes Aumentados robaron un Ave-de-Presa Klingon y mataron a toda su tripulación. Los klingon amenazaron con la guerra a menos que los Aumentados fueran apresados. El Enterprise fue relanzado con Arik Soong a bordo para tratar de cazarlos al borde del Sindicato Orion. Después de varias escaramuzas con interceptor interceptores Orion, los Aumentados encontraron el Enterprise y se llevaron a Arik Soong a bordo de su nave para poner rumbo a la Cold Station 12. El Enterprise los persiguió pero no pudieron evitar que Soong cogiese miles de embriones Aumentados. Soong puso rumbo a Briar Patch; no obstante, los Aumentados se revelaron contra él y pusieron rumbo a una colonia Klingon en la que soltaron multitud de patógenos en la atmósfera. El Enterprise llegó a tiempo de detenerlos, destruyéndoles a ellos y al Ave-de-Presa.(ENT: "Borderland", "Cold Station 12", "The Augments") Cuando la embajada de la Tierra en Vulcano fue bombardeada, el Enterprise fue mandado al sistema. El Alto Mando Vulcano declaró que los Sirrannitas estaban detrás del ataque. La tripulación descubrió una de las bombas aún sin estallar entre los restos de la embajada y confirmó que el ADN era de un sirranita bien conocido, T'Pau, pero más tarde se descubrió que todo era un montaje. Archer y T'Pol fueron a la búsqueda de T'Pau para interrogarlo, dejando la nave a cargo de Trip. Después de rebatir la evidencia del ataque propuesta por V'Las, el embajador Soval fue expulsado del Alto Mando y decidió permanecer con los humanos. El Enterprise recibió la orden de abandonar el sistema, pero se negaron a hacerlo mientras el capitán estuviese en el planeta, lo que causó un conflicto con los vulcanos. Soval informó entonces a Tucker de que los vulcanos se estaban preparando para atacar Andoria. El Enterprise avisó a los andorianos y las dos flotas de Vulcano y Andoria se enzarzaron en una batalla en la que el Enterprise se puso de lado de los andorianos. Los vulcanos cancelaron el ataque poco después de que cambios políticos en su planeta los obligasen a volver a su mundo natal. El descubrimiento de antiguos textos de Surak causó la disolución inmediata del Alto Mando, y la actividad de la Flota Estelar Terrestre dejó de estar regulada por los vulcanos.(ENT: "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara") Algún tiempo después de la Reforma Vulcana, Emory Erickson modificó el alcance del transportador en un experimento, consiguiendo llegar a una distancia máxima de kilómetros. Se reemplazó el antiguo pedestal de control por un sistema de control mucho más avanzado. (ENT: "Daedalus") Más avanzado 2154, dos oficiales fueron contaminados por un virus basado en la silicona que se había infiltrado en el Enterprise. Como resultado, toda una parte de la nave tuvo que ser puesta en cuarentena. (ENT: "Observer Effect") En noviembre de 2154, el Enterprise llevó a una delegación telarita, incluyendo al embajador Gral, con rumbo a Babel. En el transcurso del viaje la nave recibió una llamada de socorro de la Nave de Guerra Andoriana Kumari. La nave de guerra había sido atacada por una nave desconocida, aunque el comandante Shran acusó a los telaritas como responsables. La tripulación del Enterprise descubrió que la Kumari había sido atacada por una nave-droide romulana que era capaz de camuflarse como otras naves. Gral y Shran dejaron de lado sus diferencia para trabajar juntos, y el Enterprise contactó con un transporte telarita que devolvió a Gral y a su delegación a Tellar Prime. El Enterprise continuó hasta Andoria, done el capitán Archer y el comandante Shran tuvieron un encuentro con los Aenar, una raza ciega de teléparas. Un miembro de los Aenar, Jhamel, embarcó en el Enterprise y ayudó en la destrucción de las naves-droides que los romulanos habían lanzado desde Remus. De nuevo la nave volvió a Andoria, donde Shran y Jhamel abandonaron la nave. (ENT: "Babel One", "United", "The Aenar") El Enterprise volvió a la Tierra el 27 de Noviembre de 2154. Mientras estuvieron ahí, el ingeniero jefe Tucker fue transferido a la nave de clase NX ''Columbia''. En la Tierra, el doctor Phlox fue asaltado y capturado por los Rigelianos. El Enterprise siguió el rastro warp de una nave comercial rigeliana que había abandonado la Tierra dos horas después del secuestro de Phlox. Cuando por fin alcanzaron las coordenadas vieron que la nave había sufrido serios daños y no quedaba nadie en ella. Mientras la tripulación intentaba determinar la identidad del atacante, una nave klingon atacó la nave. Un equipo de abordaje klingon se transportó dentro de la nave y saboteó sus sistemas. Cuando los klingon volvieron a su nave, el Enterprise fue incapaz de perseguirlos debido al sabotaje. (ENT: "Affliction"). Al final pudo ser reparado gracias a una arriesgada maniobra por parte del Columbia, cuando Trip fue enviado de vuelta a su antigua nave. Después de ello, la tripulación fue capaz de salvar la raza klingon con la ayuda de Phlox. Fueron despojados de las protuberancias de su cráneo, un rasgo que tardó casi un siglo en volver a caracterizarles. (ENT: "Divergence") Unos pocos días después, un representante de Orión le hizo una oferta a Archer: la Flota podría usar un planeta con valiosos recursos mineros que él había descubierto. A cambio él tendría derecho a un 10% de los beneficios. Para sellar el trato, tres esclavas de Orión fueron enviadas como regalo al capitán. Las chicas seducieron a la tripulación y los controlaron. Tucker, el único que no se vio afectado, fue capaz de frustrar sus planes. La intención del representante de Orión era llevar la nave hasta el Sindicato porque le habían puesto precio a su cabeza, estuviese o no ligada al cuerpo. El Enterprise le detuvo desestabilizando su deflector e inutilizando la nave. (ENT: "Bound") Retiro El Enterprise fue retirado del servicio en 2161 para dejar paso a naves nuevas y más avanzadas. Se la situó en un museo de la Federación donde aún se puede encontra en el siglo 24. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Se desconoce cómo o si la ''Enterprise participó en la Guerra Tierra-Romulanos.'' Logros La exploración no era solamente por territorio desconocido, ya que tenían la ayuda de las cartas estelares vulcanas. No obstante, participaron en eventos históricamente significativos, como el descubrimiento de la Guerra Fría Temporal (ENT: "Broken Bow"), el retorno a Terra Nova, (ENT: "Terra Nova") la involucración en las hostilidades entre vulcanos y andorianos, (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") la destrucción de la colonia de Paraagan II, (ENT: "Shockwave, Part I") el primer encuentro de humano con una forma de vida incorpórea, (ENT: "The Crossing") el descubrimiento de una tribu humana perdida en la Expansión Delphic, (ENT: "North Star") la carrera por parar el arma Xindi, (ENT: "The Expanse") la Crisis en aumento, (ENT: "Borderland") la Reforma Vulcana (ENT: "The Forge") y la formación de la primera alianza con los vulcanos, andorianos y telaritas. (ENT: "Babel One") El Enterprise también tuvo primeros contactos con numerosas especies, incluyendo: * Akaalia, Julio de 2151 (ENT: "Civilization") Nota: El primer contacto oficial fue hecho con un sólo Akaali, ya que esta especie es muy primitiva y sin capacidad warp * Andorianos, Junio de 2151 (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") * Antaranos, Principios de 2153 (ENT: "The Breach") * Arkonianos, Finales de 2152 (ENT: "Dawn") * Axanar, Mayo de 2151 (ENT: "Fight or Flight") * Borg, Mayo de 2153 (ENT: "Regeneration") Nota: Este primer contacto permaneció sin confirmar hasta al menos 2365, ya que las criaturas nunca especificaron su nombre y procedencia (TNG: "Q Who?") * Constructores de esferas, Diciembre de 2153 (ENT: "Harbinger") * Coridanos, Octubre de 2151 (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") * Enolianos, Finales de 2152 (ENT: "Canamar") * Eska, Noviembre de 2151 (ENT: "Rogue Planet") * Ferengi, Diciembre de 2151 (ENT: "Acquisition") Nota: Este primer contacto permaneció sin confirmar hasta al menos 2364 (TNG: "The Last Outpost") * Illyrian, Principios de 2154 (ENT: "Damage") * Kantare, Diciembre de 2151 (ENT: "Oasis") * Kriosians, September 2152 (ENT: "Precious Cargo") * Kreetassianos, Enero de 2152 (ENT: "Vox Sola") Nota: La nave fue más tarde invitada a una visita al planeta natal a mediados de 2152 (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") * Malurianos, Julio de 2151 (ENT: "Civilization") * Mazaritas, Febrero de 2152 (ENT: "Fallen Hero") * Menk, Septiembre de 2151 (ENT: "Dear Doctor") * Na'kuhl, 1944 (ENT: "Storm Front") * Orions, Mayo de 2154 (ENT: "Borderland") * Organians, 2154 (ENT: "Observer Effect") * Osaarian, Septiembre de 2153 (ENT: "Anomaly") * Paraagans, Marzo de 2152 (ENT: "Shockwave, Part I") * Retellian, Septiembre de 2152 (ENT: "Precious Cargo") * Risans, Febrero de 2152 (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights") * Romulanos, Abril de 2152 (ENT: "Minefield") Nota: El primer contacto visual no ser realizó hasta 2266; todo lo que se había visto antes eran sus naves (TOS: "Balance of Terror") * Skagarans, Octubre de 2153 (ENT: "North Star") * Suliban, Abril de 2151 (ENT: "Broken Bow") * Takret, Septiembre de 2152 (ENT: "The Catwalk") * Tandaranos, Enero de 2152 (ENT: "Detained") * Tholiana, Finales de 2152 (ENT: "Future Tense") * Triannon, Noviembre de 2153 (ENT: "Chosen Realm") * Valakians, Septiembre de 2151 (ENT: "Dear Doctor") * Vissianos, Principios de 2153 (ENT: "Cogenitor") * Wraith, Noviembre de 2151 (ENT:"Rogue Planet") * Xindi, Septiembre de 2153 (ENT: "The Xindi") * Xyrillianos, Mayo de 2151 (ENT: "Unexpected") Comandancia de la nave * Capitán Jonathan Archer - Oficial comandante * Comandante T'Pol - Oficial ejecutiva y oficial científica (Nota: al comenzar la misión en la Expansión Delphic, T'Pol era subcomandante al servicio del Alto Mando Vulcano) * Comandante Charles Tucker III - Jefe de ingenieros (2151-54, 2154-61) * Comandante Kelby - Jefe de ingenieros (2154) * Teniente Malcolm Reed - Oficial táctio y Jefe de Seguridad * Alférez Hoshi Sato - Oficial de comunicaciones * Alférez Travis Mayweather - Timonel * Doctor Phlox - Oficial médico (Nota: Phlox era un miembro del Intercambio médico entre especies y no un miembro de la Flota) * Mayor J. Hayes - Comandante del destacamento MACO (2153-2154) Véase también: Tripulación Enterprise (NX-01) Los Enterprise alternativos Existen tres versiones alternativas de la nave que se han podido observar. "Twilight" En una línea temporal alternativa, el cerebro del capitán Archer resulta infectado por parásitos interespaciales, en octubre de 2153. Éstos le provocan una amnesia retrógrada en la que no es capaz de recordar los acontecimientos a corto plazo y es relevado del mano. La subcomandante T'Pol se convierte, con el consentimiento de la Flota, en la nueva capitana y continúa la búsqueda del arma Xindi. En 2154 el ''Enterprise descubre que el arma está siendo construida en Azati Prime. Cuando se consiguen llegar, la nave es atacada es por dos naves de los Xindi-reptiliano. La nave sufre daños sustanciales: trece tripulantes mueren, incluido Travis Mayweather, y veintitrés resultan heridos. Además, la barquilla de estribor acaba destrozada, limitando la velocidad a warp 1.7. Desgraciadamente en el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a Azati Prime el arma ha sido lanzada. La siguen hasta la Tierra a través de un vórtice subespacial, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano y la tierra es destruída.'' En 2155, el ''Enterprise lidera una de los pocos convoys de supervivientes hasta Ceti Alpha V, donde la humanidad espera ocultarse de la ira de los Xindi. Cuando la nave llega en 2156, T'Pol cede el mando de la nave al comandante Tucker; la nueva responsabilidad de la nave es patrullar el Sistema Ceti Alpha. Además es modificada con un emisor de escudos proporcionado por el general Shran de la Guardia Imperial Andoriana.'' En 2165, el ''Enterprise es atacado por fuerzas Xindi que finalmente les han localizado, justo en el momento en el que Archer y T'Pol vuelven a la nave para intentar un tratamiento que podría curar a Archer. Durante el mismo se descubre que la destrucción de los parásitos en el presente los borraría también en el pasado; curarle podría cambiar la historia de forma que nunca fuese infectado. En un desesperado intento por cambiar la línea del tiempo, Archer y T'Pol vaporizan la nave en una implosión subespacial, evitando que el cerebro de Archer fuese infectado y creando una nuevva línea temporal. (ENT: "Twilight")'' "E²" En una línea temporal diferente, el viaje a través de un corredor subespacil desde la nébula Kovaalan hasta el Planeta del Consejo Xindi en febrero de 2154 los envía 117 años atrás, a 2037. La causa es la estela de partículas de un impulsor dañado de la nave. Incapaces de volver al presenta, el capitán Archer decide esperar en la Expansión hasta poder parar a la sonda que iba a atacar la Tierra. Para sobrevivir todo ese tiempo, el ''Enterprise forjó alianzas con otras especies, comerciando su avanzada tecnología a cambio de comida y provisiones. La nave incluso adquirió tripulantes alienígenas, como la mujer de Archer, Esilia; su tataranieta permanece como miembro de la tripulación. En ese tiempo la nave adquiere avances de otras especies. Para 2154, los procesadores ambientales habían duplicado su eficacia, se había adquirido un colector isomagnético de los Ikaaran y se había instalado un rayo tractor. Además, los comerciantes de Haradin habían proporcionado la tecnología para mejorar los inyectores de plasma y permitir a la nave viajar a warp 6.9, pero se habían ido desgastando y no podían utilizar la tecnología.'' En 2153 toda la tripulación original había muerto excepto T'Pol, ahora más en contacto con sus emociones que en el pasado. Lorian era el comandante de la nave, Karyn Archer la primera oficial y piloto y Greer el oficial táctico. El ''Enterprise trató de detener la sonda Xindi antes de que fuese lanzada, pero Lorian dio la orden demasiado tarde y la probeta partió hacia la Tierra. En 2154, el Enterprise se encontró con el Enterprise justo antes de que entrase en el corredor.'' Lorian proporcionó a Archer las especificaciones de los Haradin, pero la futura T'Pol intervino, alegando que adoptar esa modificación era muy peligrosa. Sugirió que mejorasen los impulsores para reducir la estela de partículas, pero Lorian se negó a que Archer siguiese ese plan; robó los inyectores de la nave para usarlos en la suya. Los dos ''Enterprise se quedaron estancados en una batalla especial, hasta que Lorian aceptó seguir el plan de Archer, de forma que pudo cruzar el corredor mientras ellos los defendían de las naves enemigas.'' No se sabe lo que pasó con el ''Enterprise de Lorian. Podría haber sido destruído por los Kovaalan luchando hasta el final, podrían haber escapado o podrían haber desaparecido de la realidad al permitir que el Enterprise pudiese cruzar el corredor. (ENT: "E2")'' Universo Espejo *[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] Reseñas *En los extras de la tercera temporada de DS9, Herman Zimmerman comenta que el diseño compacto del NX-01 está influenciado por el [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]]. *A lo largo de la serie se ha hecho referencia a la nave simplemente como "Enterprise" en vez de "El Enterprise". *Aunque se dijo que estaba inspirado por el USS Defiant, el NX-01 es muy similar a la [[clase Akira|clase Akira]], mostrada por primera vez en first Star Trek VIII: First Contact. De hecho algunos fans de Star Trek dicen que el NX-01 no es sino una variante de la clase Akira. Otros, más negativos, llaman al NX-01 el Akira-prise. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Naves Categoría:Naves de la Tierra - Siglo XXII Categoría:Manufactura bg:Ентърпрайз (NX-01) ca:Enterprise (NX-01) cs:Enterprise (NX-01) de:Enterprise (NX-01) en:Enterprise (NX-01) fr:Enterprise (NX-01) it:Enterprise (NX-01) ja:エンタープライズ(NX-01) nl:Enterprise (NX-01) pl:Enterprise (NX-01) pt:Enterprise (NX-01) pt-br:Enterprise (NX-01) ro:Enterprise (NX-01) ru:Энтерпрайз (NX-01) sv:Enterprise (NX-01)